


Happy Birthday

by Castar



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, not really his birthday but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castar/pseuds/Castar
Summary: It's Akira's birthday and can't wait to spend the day with you.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Akira is mute. I love this demon boi.

The wind is nice, a slight vanilla scent in the air with the sound of the waterfall blending in with the surroundings makes (Y/N) the happiest. The friendly giant whom (Y/N) met that went by the name Akira, was her longterm boyfriend. A demon who has the heart of a human but the body of the demon was mute and couldn’t communicate with his s/o. (Y/N) always sensed when something was wrong with Akira and always comforted him. Today, on his birthday, he seemed a distant and hidden behind inside his cave ignoring the fact that his precious (Y/N) came to see him.

 

He heard rustling from far away and the scent of cinnamon buns filled his nostrils with happiness, he knew who it was. Akira had been hiding in a national forest park for years after he defeated Ryo afraid that God would come down and smite him along with the planet. He stumbled upon the girl when she was hanging out with friends and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Unfortunately for Akira, he was forever stuck in his demon form afraid that the girl would run away but instead embraced him. For him, it was life-changing and swore to protect (Y/N) at all cost. Akira snapped out of his thoughts and saw (Y/N) approach him with freshly baked cinnamon buns, his favorite. He decided to get rid of his thoughts to make sure he didn't ruin the moment.

 

(Y/N) sat next to him and began opening the container that held two warm cinnamon buns drizzled with icing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter with one red candle and placed it in his bun. Akira wrapped his wings around his lover in a protective manner and proceeded to wrap his arms around (Y/N) waist. Akira chuckled when his lover squeaked, surprised at the sudden affection. (Y/N) turns on the lighter and lights his red candle, snuggling in closer to him. Akira was happy to have her and swore to protect her at all cost.

_“Happy Birthday Akira”_

Was all that was said before the two lovers locked lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> (〃´∀｀) Henlo! This is my first ever fanfiction ever written. Probably not good, but I tried.


End file.
